Mutants United
by Softballer21
Summary: Sequel to Superheroes & Toxic Waste. It's had been a while since the gang had been turned into mutants, but they are not alone. When they encounter others like them, their world is turned upside down. Now their world is in danger and they are the only ones who can save them all. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

_Mutation was never a curse or a choice. It was only the gene you were born with. Our mutation wasn't from the toxic waste. It came from ourselves._

_Austin Moon, now known as Mistaken, has the ability to morph into any person, animal, or object. He can be mistaken for anyone or anything. You can never be able to tell who he is. Plus, Austin is the love of my life. No one will ever be able to break us apart._

_Trish De la Rosa, now known as Inferna, has the ability to control all fire and cosmic flames. Trish can transform her entire body into flames and makes fireballs. When she's mad, her hair turns to flames. Don't ever get her mad unless you want her to burn the living hell out of you._

_Dez Fisher, now known as the Jet, is the fastest man alive. No matter what nobody can outrun that redhead. He's faster than light, sound, and possibly time. Dez is a blur when he barely jogs._

_Rosie Dawson, now known as Sparks, part woman, part goddess. She has the power to control the weather and control lightning. She can make even the most powerful earthquakes, hurricanes, and storms the world has never experienced._

_My name is Ally Dawson. I am now known as Prodigy. I can read minds and move things with my mind. Once I became a mutant, I thought I was weak. I thought I would never be as powerful as my friends, but I am now.  
_

Snowflakes gently fell from the sky and to the ground. All of them twinkled like little ice crystals floating in the air. When they fall into my palms, they just remind me of diamonds. Oh, how I just love the weather in Denali.

A pair of arms came up behind me and lifted me off the ground. It was Austin.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled.

"Another smooth comment for me, uh," I said.

He chuckled and put me back down. Trish, Dez, and Rosie ran all over the place. Only Rose and Dez were covered up in snow outfits. Trish had a thin jacket on.

"Trish, how can this not effect you at all?" I asked her.

"I'm fire," she answered. "None of this snow could ever drop my body temperature."

"Hey, guys, I'm thinking of a snowball fight right now," said Austin.

"Way ahead of you, dude," yelled Dez.

All of us hid in the woods. As I hid behind a large rock, I slowly lifted my hand and a few snowballs floated into the air.

When are they coming? Where are they?

"Gotcha!" A male voice startled me.

I threw myself from the rock. The rock transformed into Austin. I telekinetically threw the snowballs at him.

"Hey!" He said.

"You never said anything about using powers," I informed him.

"How about we use that to the others?"

"They're nearby."

"Let's go!"

Both of us ran towards the middle of the woods. Dez and Trish were there.

I lifted a few snowballs into the air and gave them to Austin. He started to throw them towards Trish. Unfornately, Trish blocked herself with her fire shield.

While Austin has Trish, I threw my snowballs at Dez. Dez was running too fast. No matter how many snowballs I threw, Dez would always outrun them.

"You gotta be kidding, Dez!" I panted.

"Nothing's too fast for me," he said.

Suddenly, most of the snow floated up into the air from the ground. Up in the air was Rosie. Her arms were up and her eyes were white. Behind her were possibly hundreds of snowballs were floating in the air.

"Snowball fight!" She screamed.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Trish.

The four of us made a run for it. Snowballs came down hitting us all like a hailstorm. Why do I always forget that Rosie controls weather? My body getting hit by snowballs felt like gunshots. I fell to the ground.

Finally, they stopped. Trish and Austin were on their knees too.

Rosie floated back onto her feet and smiled, "How was that?"

Trish panted, "Rosie, easy on the snowballs."

"Sorry about that. You know how competitive I get."

"We know." We all said.

You don't know how hard it is getting used to these people. I live with a girl who sets herself on fire, a boy who can shift into any person or thing he wants, a boy who's faster than the speed of light, and a girl who controls weather. Actually, I'm pretty used to all of them.

None of our friends and family know where we are. We had to leave to protect our secret about being mutants. I missed my family a lot, but I have a new family now.


	2. Questions & Answers

Finally it was dinner time. I made spaghetti with meatballs. We all sat down and starting chatting.

"Guys, you know what I've been wondering," I said. "What if there are others…like us?"

"Alls, what do you mean?" asked Rosie.

"Could there possibly be others mutants out there like us?"

"You might be right, Ally," said Dez. "I mean we can't be the only mutants out there."

"Even if there were, how could we ever trust anybody else?" asked Austin. "We're all that we have left of each other."

"Hey, mutants are mutants," said Trish. "We're all the same in each way. Humans continue to see us as monsters now that mutants are exposed."

"I even hear that they're trying to find a cure," said Rosie.

"A cure?" I choked on my spaghetti. "What do you mean by that?"

"A cure that could make us human again…permanently."

The room became silent. We all stared at each other.

"Rose, are you sure that they found a cure?" asked Austin.

"Trying to," she corrected him. "They just want us to be human. Damn bastards."

"How could they ever think of that?" said Dez. "We may have powers, but that just makes us different. We're not monsters."

"Mutation is not a curse," said Austin. "It wasn't even our choice to began with. The freakin' government thinks that we're like evil. What do they know?"

"I hate the world we live in," I said. "Just because we're mutants doesn't mean we're any different from any other person out there."

"Well, Ally, we are different," Trish reminded me. "You read minds and move objects with your mind, I control fire, Dez has super speed, Rosie controls the weather, and Austin phases into people or objects."

"Okay, so we're different, but that doesn't make us monsters."

"Ally, the world is full of humans," said Rosie. "They're going to see us that way whether we like it or not. All of them seem to care about what we're capable of. We want to live in peace with them, but they obviously don't."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to meet another mutant like us," said Dez.

Later the nighttime came. Rosie, Trish, Dez, and Austin were asleep. I couldn't sleep at all. I kept tossing and turning around on bed. Finally, I got up and walked downstairs.

There was nothing to do except watch TV. It was one in the morning. What could possibly be on TV?

I flipped through channels. Every channel I saw looked boring and not that interesting.

Finally, I stopped on the news channel.

"Thank you, Barbara," said the anchorman. "After our commercial, we are going to talk about that mutant cure."

A mutant cure? Did he say a mutant cure?

"Guys, get down here!" I screamed.

Moments later, all of them came down the stairs. First was Austin, in his grey tanktop and black boxers. He ran down the stairs in a hurry.

"Ally, who's there?!" He said as he transformed into tiger.

Rosie and Trish ran down as well. Trish was in her zebra pajamas with her palms on fire. Rose, in her red plaid pajamas pants and black Bob Marley t-shirt, rolled to the ground head first and jumped on her feet. Dez, is his super speed, fell down the stairs.

"Dez, are you okay?" asked Rosie.

"I'm fine," Dez moaned as he got up. "It's just that I can't run in my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle slippers."

"Ally, what's going on?" asked Trish.

"It was something on TV." I explained. "Not any crime."

Austin turned back ito himself and complained, "Ally, that's not funny. It's been almost eight months since we've done any ass-kicking. We've been waiting for something to happen."

"Yeah, Alls, I was so looking forward to tasering someone," said Rosie.

"You got anything else better to do than just shock people, Rose?" said Austin.

Rosie licked her index finger and poked Austin in the neck, which gave him a little shock. He shouted, "Ouch! Cool it, you freakin' electric…eel."

"I could've done more worse skakin' and bakin'."

"Guys, something on the news was about mutants," I said.

"Let me guess," said Trish. Then, she mimicked, "Mutants die! They're bad! Keep calm and hate mutants!"

"No, they found some cure."

All of them looked at me. Dez asked, "A cure? They found a cure to make us human?"

"I guess so. It's back on."

All of us sat down on the couch and watched the news.

"Apparently, the government has found a cure to make any mutant human again," said the anchorman. "It came from the DNA of a mutant who can weaken mutant powers."

"They can make us human again?" said Rosie.

"You guys don't want that, right?" asked Trish.

"I don't," I said.

"Neither do I," said Austin. "There can never be a cure for being the way we are. How can they do this?"

"They just want us to be like everyone else," I said. "The world hates us all."

"And after we saved all their asses from Deathstroke," said Trish. "Why would they think we want to be human again?"

"Idiots are what they are," said Dez. "You know what? We should meet this government organization mutant cure place and tell them off."

"Dez is right," Austin agreed. "Lets take them down."

"I'm in," said Trish.

"Count this chick in too," said Rosie. "What do you say, Alls?"

"What the hell," I said. "I'm in!"

The morning came. Austin, Rosie, Trish, and I were packing a few things while Dez was fixing up Red, our amazing electronic car.

"How does Dez even know where they are?" I asked.

"Red can find anybody or anything in the world," said Austin. "But I don't think he can a governman facility lab with a power-weakening mutant."

Dez walked in and said, "Guys, I found it."

"How?" asked Trish. "Never mind."

"It's in San Francisco on Alcatraz Island."

"Who the hell would make a government facility lab with a power-weakening mutant on Alcatraz island?" asked Rosie.

"Who wouldn't?" said Dez.

All of us got inside of the car and it took off into the air.

"Just think. This could be an epic adventure," said Dez.

"Finding a mutant who can weaken any mutant power is an epic adventure," asked Austin.

"Just picture it. Mutants all over the world could come there. Guys, we can meet others like us."

"I do see this as an opportunity," said Rosie. "Also, this DNA guy is a mutant too."

"How do you know that we can trust him?" I asked.

"Alls, what do you mean?" asked Dez.

"He's a mutant and he can cancel our power in the blink of an eye. What will we do then?"

"Whoop his ass," said Rosie. "Threaten him. He just weakens people."

"What if he cancels them forever?"

"Ehh, that won't be good," said Trish. "I need a drink. Hey, Red, get me a martini. Shaken not stirred."

"As you wish, Miss Trish," said the car. Trish's drink appeared in the cup holders.

"Martini, really?" I said.

"I'm trying to drink here."

"What are we going to do about this mender?" asked Austin.

"I got it," said Rosie. "Austin, you turn into an attractive girl, pass by him, and bend over. He'll be distracted. Ally, you karate chop in the back of his neck, I'll taser him, Trish, you burn him, and Dez, spin him around like a merry go 'round until his brain exploded!"

All of us grew silent and looked at her.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked her.

"I'm crazy. What did you expect?"


	3. Mutant Cure

Finally, we were in San Francisco. It was such a beautiful city.

"We're finally here," I said.

"Hallelujah," shouted Rosie. "Let's kick this bastard's ass!"

"We're not going to make this violent at all."

"Alls, then what do you want us to do?" asked Austin.

"Do not do anything that involves insulting, violence, fireballs, lightning strikes, super speed, phasing, shapeshifting, morphing, burning, or destruction of any kind."

"Yes, you're majesty," moaned Trish.

We were landing on Alcatraz island. As we came out of the car, the guards looked at us.

"Who goes there?" asked the guard.

"What is this?" said Rosie. "The Kingdom of Enchancia? We're hear to see that damn healing mutant!"

"We're here for the mutant cure," I explained. "We're mutants too."

"Prove it."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Rosie. "Do the Hokey Pokey and slap our asses?"

"Let us in or else," I said to the guards.

"Or what, sweetheart?" smirked one guard.

Austin leaned anxiously next to me. I telekinetically removed their guns from their hands and floated them in the air. They quickly broke apart into pieces and fell to the ground.

"Get out of my way." I said.

"That's my girl," murmured Austin.

"You said no powers," whined Dez.

"I never said no telekinesis." I reminded him.

The five of us walked into the facility. A man came towards us. He looked like he was his thirties. He was bald and lanky.

"Mutants, eh?" He said.

"Who wants to know?" asked Dez.

"The name's Stone. Follow me."

He led into a room and sat us down.

"Y'all are here for the cure," said Stone.

"Hell yeah, Stone," said Trish. "Here to do what's right!"

"How did you people find a cure for mutation?" asked Austin.

"That ain't the question, Austin," said Rosie. She turned to Stone. "Why the hell did you people find a cure for mutation?"

"Ms. Rosie, it's only for mutants who don't want to be like _this_." Stone explained.

"And what do you mean by _this_?"

"A second chance."

"Okay, how did you find a cure?" I interrupted.

"There is a mutant with the power to weaken the power of mutants around him." said Stone. "We used his DNA and it's turns out to be a cure for all mutants."

"Stone, I kind of want to see this mutant," said Trish.

"See him? You wanted to visit him?"

"Do I stutter? I want to see this guy."

"I want to come too," said Dez.

"Count me in," I added.

"Alright. Fine. He's in his room."

"Ooh, a room," scoffed Dez. "What else do y'all have for him? A tuxedo and a top hat?"

"Good one, baby," laughed Rosie.

Stone led us to a room. Austin mumbled to me, "I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson."

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered.

"Showing this cure that mutation is nothing to be ashamed."

"You honestly think that guy might want this too? Maybe he wants to be mutant like us."

"If he wants to just be a mutant, he shouldn't even be here."

"It might not have been his choice, Austin."

"This guy is a grown man. These guys couldn't have force him into it."

We continued to follow Stone. I don't get why my friends are being like this. This guy might be good or bad.

Stone escorted us to a room. It was a clear all white room. In the middle of it was a twin-size bed with camouflage sheets. Next to the bed was a little TV with a mysterious person in front of it playing a video game.

"Brandon, you have visitors," Hawk told him.

The person turned around towards us. His sudden appearence startled me. My heart dropped into my stomach when I found the mutant to be…a little boy.

He looked so young and so innocent. His age must've been between nine to twelve years. The boy had light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. That face of his was so perfect and so angelic.

I glanced at my friends. Each of them looked at each other. I listened to each of their thoughts

_What the hell_, said Trish's thoughts.

_Oh, my God_, said Austin's thoughts.

_They have a kid_, said Dez's thoughts.

_Just a little boy_, said Rosie's thoughts.

None of them could believe what they were seeing. He was none other than a little boy.

"Hi, my name is Brandon," he said.

"Hi," I breathed. I took a step closer to him. As I did, I carefully tried to read his mind. My body jerked to a stop and I gazed at him strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" Brandon asked me.

"Your mind—I can't read it. It's like something is blocking your thoughts."

"I'm sorry. When mutants are near me, their powers don't work that well. I can't actually control it. I also don't think you would be able to use your powers on anyone else."

"Brandon, I'm Ally. I'm a mutant just like you."

"Are they like me too?"

"Yes, they are." I looked back at Stone. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll come too," said Austin.

Austin, Stone, and I walked outside of the room. When we stopped, I snapped at Stone, "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Miss Ally, how dare you speak to me in that tone of voice," said Stone.

"Your cure is a kid? How could you do this? He's a little boy, practically a child!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Stone, it's wrong because he's too young," Austin explained to him.

"Brandon is not that young. He's only ten."

"Ten?" I shrieked. "Y'all have a ten year-old in a government lab thingy. You know what I mean."

"Miss Ally, I know what you mean."

"A ten year-old does not belong here," said Austin. "Brandon should be going to school, hanging out with his friends, and living his life. He needs to be with his family."

"He has no family to come home to. Brandon is an orphan."

"And that still gives you the right to trap him in here?"

"You people are insane," I exclaimed. "You took DNA from a little boy and made him your cure for mutation."

"Our choice was to make the world peaceful again."

"We wanted that too," said Austin. "We just want to live in peace with humans. After everything my family and I have been through, we deserve it more than anybody alive."

"So what are you both saying?"

I blurted out. "I want to take him with us."

"Take him?" said Stone.

"That's right. Brandon needs to be with a family. He can be with us since we're just like him."

"You can't be serious. I mean teenagers raising a ten year-old boy. Wow, that's a comedy."

"Austin, let's go. We've wasted our time here."

Austin and I walked back into Brandon's room. He was talking and laughing with Dez and the girls.

"Guys, it's time to go," said Austin.

"Can you come back again tomorrow?" Brandon asked us.

"I don't think we can, Brandon," I said.

"Oh, it's okay. You know it gets pretty lonely here. I can't go outside and I can't talk to anybody my own age. Plus, it's nice to make friends with people just like me."

His speech touched my heart. I felt like crying as we said bye to Brandon.


	4. Burglary

This time I flew Red back home. Trish sat in the front with me while Rosie was in the back with Dez and Austin.

None of us said a word until Dez blurts out, "I really liked that kid."

"I did too," said Austin.

"What did y'all say to Stone?" asked Trish.

"I told him that Brandon shouldn't be there," I said. "Brandon is too young to be here."

"He is," said Dez. "Where the hell is his family? How could they leave their son in there?"

"Brandon is an orphan," Austin sighed.

"He's an orphan?" shrieked Rosie. "First, it turns out that he's a ten year-old boy and now he's an orphan. I feel awful."

"We all do," said Austin. "We wanted to beat him up but now we can't. He's just a scared, little kid."

"Man, I'm gonna cry," whimpered Rosie.

"Aww, come on, Rose," we all started complaining. We hate it when Rosie starts crying. She cries too much, pants a lot, and makes a lot of boogers. It'll take her like an hour to stop.

"Too late," she cried. Rosie started breathing hard and coughing.

"Rosie, please stop it," I begged her.

"Ally, you know when I start crying I can't stop!" She choked.

Now she started getting boogers all over her nose.

"Rose, stop crying," said Dez.

"Hold me, Dez," she cried.

"What? No."

"Dez, please hug me. I wanted be hugged right now!"

"No, no, no, no—" Too late. Rosie locked her arms around Dez as he moaned in disgust. Poor Dez. Rosie now got her boogers on him.

I couldn't help but laugh. Austin and Trish were trying to hold in their laughter in.

After Rosie stops hugging her boyfriend, she finally stops crying and pants, "I feel better now."

"Guys, I wanted to take Brandon," I said.

"With us?" asked Trish.

"No, Trish, the Brady Bunch. They already kicked cousin Oliver out because he wasn't cute enough."

"We could've raised him, right?" said Dez.

"Maybe," I answered. "Although it would be tough being near him since his power weaken our powers."

"He says he can't control it," said Austin. "Guys, he must be the only mutant we'll ever meet."

"There has to be hundreds," said Trish.

"But is there a point to meeting other mutants? What will they be…"

"Dangerous," guessed Rosie.

"Evil," I guessed.

"Yeah." He said.

"Brandon seems to be more powerful than us though," said Dez.

"More powerful?" said Trish. "Dez, what do you mean by that?"

"He can weaken powers. That's too powerful especially since he's younger than us."

"Man, that kid makes us look like omegas," I said. "You think he can handle his powers?"

"A ten year-old with the ability to weaken mutant powers?" said Rosie. "We're gonna die."

At last we are home now. Each of us just threw ourselves on the couch in the living room.

Suddenly, a noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like someone or something was in the house.

"Guys, something's in here," said Trish.

"We're all alone out here," said Dez.

"I don't think we are," I said. "Let me check it myself."

I quietly walked towards the kitchen. For one thing, it sounded like someone was breaking into our house, but nobody could be out here at night in Denali. Also, it sounds like some kind of animal. I kept hearing stuff dropping to the floor and animals noises. What the hell is in there?

There I saw it. Our refrigerator was opened. In front of it was a person, possibly a woman, stealing food from our fridge.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Get out of there!"

She turned to me. I could barely see her face in the dark. All I saw was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

HISS! The figure lunged at me. I quickly threw my arms up. Before she could touch me, her body–in mid air–slammed to the ground.

She jumped onto her feet and then swung her arms at me. Another swing came out my arm. She cut me!

I grabbed the cutting board and shield my face with it. The woman with the nails punched right through it.

The board broken into pieces. I threw it down and grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Austin!" I screamed as I held the knife at the burglar.

A pair of arms flipped me to the other side. It was Austin. Suddenly, we both fell down.

"She's getting away!" Austin yelled.

The burglar ran towards the door. She transformed into…a cat and went through the doggie door.

"Get the guys," Austin commanded. "I'll get her!"

Austin morphed into a cat and ran through the doggie door.

"Guys, we need help!" I yelled. "Follow me!"

I ran out the door and into the woods.

What was this creature that broke into our home? Why were her eyes glowing yellow? The cut on my arm was literally bleeding.

"Ally!" yelled Trish as they caught up with me.

"Austin's after her," I said. "Let's go!"

All of us raced through the forest looking for Austin and the burglar. Where could they be? Suddenly, I found someone near a giant tree.

"Austin?" I called out. It was him.

"Ally," he breathed. He has a giant bleeding cut on his face.

"What happened to you?!"

"That burglar scratched me."

Rosie and Trish appeared. Rosie asked, "Where's the burglar?"

"Probably gone by now," said Austin.

Dez appeared as well. He said, "Guys, I kind of found something."

He led us over the hills. Finally, we looked down and saw a giant campsite full of people.


	5. Campsite

What were these people doing here? I knew nobody could be out here, but these people were there.

"People—they're everywhere," mumbled Dez.

"Guys, this people don't even look like normal people," I murmured.

"I'm going in," said Rosie.

"Rose, no," I said.

"We need to know what they are."

All of us headed down the hills. As we got closer and closer, I tried so hard to read the minds of these people. I couldn't to get through to their thoughts. This campsite was freaking me out a little bit.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," I said.

"Trespassers!" yelled a male voice. A man mysteriously appeared in front of us.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Austin.

"None of your business. You are not welcome here."

"Let me take this guy out," said Rosie. She stepped in front of me and threw the fist punch. Suddenly, the guy disappeared and left smoke behind.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Hello again," said the man. We found him up in a tree. How did he get up there?

Once again he disappeared and he reappeared next to me.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?" He asked me.

I telekinetically slammed him against a tree. I demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He asked.

"I asked first!"

Suddenly, another man appeared. He transformed his hands into machine guns.

Trish threw herself in front of us and blocked us with her fire shield as he started shooting at us.

When he stopped shooting, Trish said, "I know for sure that you're not a man. Only real men never use guns."

"You're gonna take that back, you sassy bitch," he snarled.

"Enough!" said yet another male voice.

A man appeared from the shadows. He looked like he was in his forties. His eyes were brown and his hair was dark grey.

"Machine Gun, Shadowmist, enough!" He said. "Where are your manners? We have guests here." The man came towards us. "I am terribly sorry for these boys' behavior. I hope they didn't frighten either of you."

"Frighten us?" said Austin. "No. Threatening us? Yes."

"Wait a minute. You're mutants too, aren't y'all?"

How did he know we were mutants like them?

"Are you a mutant?" I asked him.

"Yes, my dear, I am."

"Boys, behave yourselves," he said to the two boys. "These children are our guests now."

"Yeah, better listen to him," Rosie said to them.

The man led us into the campsite. I said, "We didn't get your name, Mr…"

"The name's Woods," he answered.

"Woods, are all these people mutants?"

"Yes, they are."

"I knew it!" Dez exclaimed. "I knew there were other mutants!"

"We live here and I think one of your mutants broke into our house," said Austin. "The one who transforms into a cat."

"Oh, Raven!"

The burglar appeared. Her appearence was disturbing. She had brilliant yellow eyes and she had a black tail. She had noticeable fangs and sharp fingernails.

"Raven, how dare you break into these people's house?" He said.

"I was wondering what they were doing in the middle of Denali," she explained.

"You meet gave us a chance to explain," I said. "Especially when you scratched me."

"Hey, it was a little accident." She grinned.

Another girl appeared. She has giant black-framed glasses and straight blonde hair. The girl was young and seemed to be very nervous and scared.

"Woods, I see we have more mutants with us," she said. "I'm Kat."

"Hi," I said to her.

"Would you guys like some food? Anything to drink?"

We all nodded and she walked away. Woods said, "I apologize for Kat. She's very perky."

"Don't forget annoying and clumsy," Raven added.

"So why are there so many mutants here?" Trish asked Woods.

"They're runaways and innocent people who chose to be with their own kind."

"You wanted them to be with you in this campsite?" asked Rosie.

"We all travel the world. It's gets boring when staying in one place for a long time."

"We've been living in Denali for nearly eight months," Austin informed him.

"Eight months? We travel to a different place every five to six months. Everyday is just another that of living with people like you."

"That's amazing," said Trish. "I've been waiting for this. People like us."

"Isn't it time for y'all to go home?" asked Woods.

"Well it's nighttime," said Austin. "I really don't know where our home is. It's too dark."

"Oh, y'all can sleep here."

Woods gave us a tent to sleep in. As we get settled in, Dez said, "Austin, why did you tell him that we don't know where we are? I could've looked for it."

"I just wanted to see how it's like to live like this," said Austin. "Guys, I think I want to live with them."

"Austin, we don't know any of these people," I said. "How can we even trust them? Austin, you can't be seriously."

"I am. Guys, we have a chance to be with others like us. Didn't you guys say that you wanted to be with others of our own kind?"

"Not like this, Austin," said Rosie. "We don't even know any of these people. They creep me out and I don't feel comfortable here."

"You know?" sighed Austin. "I want to see what it's like here. I might even want to travel with them."

"You?" asked Trish.

"Not me. All of us! I can never go anywhere without y'all."

"We never agreed to this," I said to him. "I don't want to go, Austin."

"What? Ally, I want to go."

"That doesn't mean I have to go. Neither do the others."

"I thought we were family."

"And you think we're going to do everything you say? You're acting like the boss here."

"I need to have a position here, babe. You all have yours."

"Who said that you were the leader?"

"Well I have to be part of this team somehow, Ally!" He burst out yelling. "Trish is fire! Dez runs faster than anyone alive! Rosie manipulates the weather! Ally, you read minds and control objects! What can I do? Oh, yeah, I can change my appearence. How the hell is that worth being part of this team? I'm not powerful like y'all and I never will be!"

He stormed out of the tent.


	6. Copy Kat

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe my friends were like this. They wanted to be with others like them. So do I. Now they don't.

It was too dark already. I couldn't see. Oh, shit!

The branch of a tree knocked me in the face. I tumbled to the ground. As I got up, I checked myself.

My necklace! Where my A necklace?

I searched through the snow for my necklace. My necklace is too important to me. Ally and I bought each other matching necklace that had our initials on it. Mine had A.D. and hers is A.M.

Finally, I found it. How did it come off? I guess the branch yanked it out and broke it. I stuffed it in my pocket and continue walking.

Suddenly, the snowflakes started falling down hard. Oh, man, how could I forget what Rosie said? She warned me that if I ever yell at Ally, she's going to kick me outside and make a snowstorm. Just great. I'm going to freeze to death!

I zipped my jacket all the way up and covered my face with my hoodie.

"Austin?" yelled a voice. It came from a trailer I was near.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me. Kat. What are you doing out here? Come in. Come in."

I walked into the trailer. Kat closed the door behind me.

"Austin, sit down," said Kat. "I'll get you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Kat."

As she made my hot chocolate, Kat asked, "What were you doing out there in a snowstorm?"

"I kind of got in a fight with my friends. Sorry about the storm. Rosie gets like that a lot."

"Don't worry. I've seen much worse with all fifty-eight mutants here."

"Fifty-eight?"

"There's a lot of us. Too many of us actually. You didn't think that you were the only mutant in the world, did you?"

"Not really."

"I figured. Austin, what's your power?"

"Do you want to know? My ability is not that powerful. I can morphed into people, animals, and objects."

"That's pretty powerful."

"Not powerful compared to my friends. Ally is telekinetic and telepathic. Dez had super speed. Rosie has weather manipulation. And Trish has pyrokinesis."

"You're still pretty powerful to me." Kat handed me a hot cup of hot chocolate.

I took a sip and asked Kat, "What can you do, Kat?"

"I can replicate mutant powers."

"What do you mean by replicate?"

Suddenly, she transformed into me. Did she have the same power as me?

"How did you do that?"

"When I encounter someone, I am able to copy their power. I'm able to copy your morphing ability." She shifted back into her form.

"How did you know how to control my power?"

"I also copy control and knowledge of the abilities."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, but the mutants here don't like my power."

"Why?"

She sat down on the couch next to me. Kat sighed, "They always call me Copy Kat. They are so afraid of me because they think that I'm going to steal their powers."

"You won't, will you?"

"I'll never steal your power."

"I don't see why you would ever want my power."

"Hey, every mutant is different, Austin. All of us are powerful in our own ways. You are capable of more than you could imagine."

"Ally never says that to me."

"Expect the unexpected."

There was something in my pocket. It was my necklace.

"Kat, I want to give you something," I said as I showed her the necklace.

"A necklace?" She murmured. "For me?"

"Yeah, it's mine, but I want you to have it."

Kat turned around and I put it around her neck. She turned back and said, "It's beautiful, Austin. It's the first piece of jewelry anybody has ever given me."

"You need it more than me. You're a really good person."

"Thank you, Austin."

The window behind her caught my attention. The snowflakes finally stopped.

"Kat, I have to go." I said.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No, my friends are probably worried about me."

"I thought they kicked you out."

"I know, but…they're my family. You don't how much I worry about them and I love them all. I have to go now."

Quickly, I left her trailer. As I walked back to the tent, I ran into someone. Who was it? Ally!

"Austin?" She said.

"Ally, come on," I said. "I thought about it once. We should get home now."

"You changed your mind now?"

"I don't want to fight. It was my mistake to come here. I was being a dumbass. Can we go home?"

"Yeah, I don't want to fight either. Let's go."

Dez, Ally, Trish, Rosie, and I managed to sneak out of there. We headed straight home. Finally when we arrived, I flopped onto my bed.

Ally walked in and flopped onto my bed with me.

"Austin, did you really want to stay there?" She asked me.

"No," I answered. "I wasn't thinking straight. What did you think about living there?"

"I don't want to go back there ever again."

"Why?"

"Austin, being there didn't feel right at all. All of those mutants there made me feel uncomfortable and scared. We don't belong there."

"Babe, were you scared being there?"

"Something didn't feel right." Her voice began to crack. "We didn't know anybody. We don't know how to live with any of them." She started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," I whispered to her. "Hey, babydoll, it's okay. Don't cry, Alls."

"Austin, I keep have this bad feeling that something bad's going to happen to all of us," Ally whimpered. "What if something bad does happen?"

"Nothing's going happen. Ally, listen to me. Your life is my top priority. I'll protect you until the last moment of my life."

"Forever?"

"Not forever. For all eternity."

"I love you."

"I love you."


	7. Switched

**Ally's POV**

The whole mutant camp wasn't really going to work out for us. I actually never gave any thought of living with these kind of people. My friends and I decided to head to Alcatraz again to see Brandon.

Brandon literally was happy when we surprised him. His eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen in my life.

"I'm happy you guys came," he said. "Guys, I finally have some control over my powers, but it goes on and off a lot."

"Brandon, I want you to know that . . . we're here for you," I said.

"No one has ever been there for me," he said. "I'm just scared that…other mutants might want me dead. You know? Because of my power."

"Brandon, we can't always be there," Austin informed him. "You don't have to be so afraid of other mutants."

"But they're bigger than me. More faster and powerful."

"Powerful?" chuckled Rosie. "Brandon, you're more powerful than the rest of us. You have no idea what you're capable of."

"I do have more power than I expected."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can take away powers and keep them in my mind. Also, I can give them back."

"You can really do that?" asked Dez.

"Sure, but it does take a lot of concentration."

"What if you try it on us?" said Austin.

"On y'all?" shrieked Brandon. "Guys, what if I can't do it?"

"Come on, Brandon," said Trish. "When we got our powers, we didn't know how to control it at first. It takes time and a little practice."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot."

Brandon clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He was carefully concentrated on all of our powers.

Suddenly, I felt something funny. Something was coming out of me. Pain. Unbearable pain came through my head and my body. It wasn't just me who reacted to it. Dez, Rosie, Austin, and Trish were all reacting to it as well.

Ripping, burning, pain. I can't take it!

The pain finally disappeared. In the air above of us were five glowing mysterious lights.

"It's our powers," said Austin.

Then, they collide into a bigger form of glowing light.

"Brandon, you did it!" shouted Rosie.

Brandon stopped and smiled at us.

"No, Brandon!" I screamed.

A light flashed before my eyes. All of my senses have suddenly been blocked. What happened to me?

Finally, my senses were coming back to me. I was on the floor.

How did I get down here? I didn't even feel my body hit the floor. Slowly, I got up on my feet so were my friends. Brandon stood there all shocked.

"Brandon, what happened?" asked Dez.

"It exploded," he said. "It hit you all and you guys fell on the floor at the same time. I'm sorry. I thought I had it."

"Brandon, you can't get it right away," said Austin. "It takes a lot of time and practice."

Rosie began groaning and squinting her eyes. Dez asked, "Honey, you alright?"

"No," she groaned. "I have the biggest headache I have ever had. Ugh!"

Something felt strange. How come this feel different? A little too strange and different.

"Guys, something's wrong," I said.

"You're telling me," said Rosie. "I keep hearing voices in my head."

"Voices?" asked Trish. "Rose, what do you mean?"

Suddenly, Rosie unexpectedly begins laughing. I asked, "Rosie, what's wrong with you?"

"When Austin was two, he was a big fan of N'Sync," she laughed. "I'm seeing you as a three year-old dancing in your underwear!"

"How did you know that?" shrieked Austin.

"I'm seeing it in your head. I'm seeing all the embarrassing things about all of y'all!"

"How can you see it, Rosie?" asked Trish.

"I don't know. Guys, I think I'm loosing it again!"

Trish sneezes and morphed into a cowboy hat.

"Trish?" asked Austin.

"How did you do that, Trish?" asked Dez. He took a sniff in the air. "Is something burning?"

"Dez, your hair's on fire!" screamed Austin.

The redhead let out a shriek as he felt his hair in flames. We all panicked as Dez screamed. Finally, his hair went back to normal.

I looked at Brandon. I panted, "Brandon, what did you do?"

"Your powers are in the wrong body," he revealed to us. "When I lost my concentration, your powers just…exploded into mid air and went to the nearest body. Dez has Trish's powers. Trish has Austin's powers. Austin has Rosie's powers. Rosie has Ally's powers. And Ally, you have Dez's powers."

Trish morphed back into her original self and shrieks, "I have Austin's lame powers?!"

"Hey, watch it, Trish," said Austin. "I'll do to you…whatever Rosie does. Yeah, I just need to see how this works."

Austin poked his left palm with his index finger. Suddenly, Austin lets out a shriek of agony and his body spasms out of control as he shocks himself. When he lets go, Austin drops to the floor.

Dez jogs a few steps and stops. He yells, "Awww! I run like a normal person!"

"Calm down, Dez," I said. "Is it really that cool to run incredibly fast?"

"Not just that. It's a bit hard to stop."

"Let's see."

I sprinted in the blink of an eye. In the few seconds I remember, I lost control of my feet. The next thing I knew I flipped onto my back on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked as Brandon helped me up.

"I told you," said Dez.

"I told you," I mimicked. "Who asked you?"

Rosie was in the corner with her fingers in her ears.

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Austin.

She removed her fingers from her ears and stood up. Rosie shrieked, "Help me! I keep seeing thoughts and memories in each of your heads. It's driving me insane!"

Trish came over to her and clings to her shoulders. Trish yelled, "Pull yourself together, woman!" She slapped Rosie across the face.

"Ow," screamed Rosie. "Trish!"

"I'm loosing it!"

"Before all this kills us," I calmly interrupted, "Brandon, do you think you can fix us?"

"I'll try," he said.

"It's okay. Just breathe, relax, and try your hardest, alright? No pressure."

"Alright." He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

Honestly, I trust Brandon with this. I know he's young, but it's his ability.

A sudden burning from my body was coming through. My friends and I were groaning in pain.

The glowing lights appeared again emerging from our bodies. All five of them floated the air. At last they flew down back into our bodies.

Did it work? Are our powers back to the right bodies?

"Are we back?" asked Austin.

Trish snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared on the tip of her finger.

"I'm back," smiled Trish.

Austin morphed into Yorkie puppy and said, "I'm back too."

I telekinetically lifted Brandon's entire bed to check. It did float up.

"Guys, I am so sorry," said Brandon. "This is my fault."

"Brandon, don't put yourself down," said Rosie. "Accidents happen."

"You forgive me for giving you the wrong powers?"

"Of course," said Austin. "You didn't have that many friends, did you?"

"No friends. I live in a bunch of foster homes before they found me."

"Why did you have to live in a bunch of homes?" asked Dez.

"There was always a problem with everyone of them, but I was sent to a group home."

"Why were you in a group home?" asked Trish.

"Because of what my foster sister did to me."

We looked at him. I mumbled, "Brandon…what the hell did she do to you?"

"I turned ten during that week," he started off with. "She was sixteen years-old. Sh-She took me to her room and we both laid down on her bed." Suddenly, he started crying. "I didn't want to stay, but she made me. I felt really uncomfortable. She started taking her clothes off in front of me and she was telling me to take my clothes off."

"Brandon, did you know what she was doing?" asked Austin.

"No, I didn't. She was making me do things that I didn't want to do. She was touching me in places and kissing me."

"Brandon…" I murmured. "It wasn't your fault. They still sent you to a group home?"

"It didn't matter whether I was raping or I was being raped. They still put it on my record and no foster family would want that. Can y'all stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," I said.

—

Back in Denali, the mutant camp was still in the middle of the forest. Woods and Kat were iner trailer.

"Kat, come here," said Woods.

"Yes, Woods," said Kat.

"What were you doing with that shapeshifter?"

"Shapeshifter? You mean Austin?"

"Yes, the blonde. What the hell was he doing in your trailer the other night?"

"There was a snowstorm and he was freezing outside. What was I suppose to do?"

"You want him, don't you?"

"Want him?"

"Kat, you know what I mean by want. You have developed romantic feelings for him."

"I may have."

"Where did you get that necklace from?"

"It's from Austin."

"It's from Austin Moon. You know he doesn't feel that way about you, Kat."

"He doesn't?"

"Austin is with Ally Dawson, the telekinetic girl."

"No, he's not. Austin never mention anything like that about her."

"Mm-hmm."

"He even gave me this necklace. You see?"

"I do see it. It has initials on it."

"What?" Kat read the necklace. "AD? That stands for…Ally Dawson."

"I am terribly sorry, Kat."

Kat let out an angry scream. Woods tries his best to clam her down, but Kat begins to throw a tantrum.

"Calm down," yelled Woods. "Katerina, control yourself!"

Suddenly, Kat, who still has Austin's morphing ability, forcefully changes her appearence. She screams and thrashing herself around.

Woods stands there and gazes horrified at Kat's new physical appearence.

"Katerina, what have you done?" asked Woods.

"I finally feel like me," breathed Kat. "I am reborn."

"Are you sure about this, Kat? You look—"

"NO! I want Austin to see me this way! I want him to see who I really am! I want revenge!"

"And revenge is what we will get, my dear."


	8. Set-Up

Nighttime has arrived. Rosie and Dez were on the floor, Trish was at the edge of Brandon's bed, Austin was on one side, and I was on the other. Brandon laid his head on my lap as he tried to go to sleep.

Brandon whispered to me, "Ally, are there other mutants out there?"

"Yes, we met them in Denali," I whispered. "There's a man who can teleport from any place and a man who can make his hands into machine guns. Also, there's a girl who is some kind of were-cat."

"Were-cat?"

"Yeah, she's like a werewolf, except she turns into a cat."

"Is there any others?"

"There's Kat," answered Austin. "She replicates mutant powers."

"Are they evil?" asked Brandon.

"Kat isn't. She's a good person. It's just that the others are afraid of her power." answered Austin.

"Ally, Austin, I was really scared of y'all at first."

"Brandon, you're not afraid of us," I explained. "You're only afraid of our powers."

"Why would you be afraid of mine anyways?" asked Austin. "You're a healer."

"Have you ever been afraid of your own power?"

"We were at first," I answered. "Now we're not, because we know that you have to face your fears."

"I went through a lot since the day I was born. I had no friends or family. My family just left me. I thought they were my family."

"Brandon, we left our parents and siblings. Now we made our own family."

"But you guys aren't related."

"DNA doesn't make a family, Brandon. Love is the main thing that makes a family whole."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Good night, Brandon," said Austin.

Before Brandon could fall asleep, he murmured, "If I had the choice, I choose y'all as my family."

The young healer chose us as his family. How could he say that? Brandon has no parents or relatives. I pictured it to be difficult growing up with a bunch of different kids, going to different schools, and not sleeping in the same exact bed.

When Brandon was full asleep, I slowly got up and laid his head carefully on the pillow.

"Is it time?" asked Austin.

"Let's go." Before we left, I planted a little kiss on Brandon's forehead.

When we arrived home, I slept as hard as a rock. Sleep could've get me through the sadness I felt near Brandon. I had no dreams or nightmares, but every time I close my eyes I kept feeling like I was choking. Each time I felt like I was suffocating, I would wake up.

The morning sun hasn't rose yet, though it was three in the morning. Nobody else was awake except me.

I was in the kitchen making coffee. A knock on the door made me dropped my cup of coffee. Luckily, I stopped the cup and the coffe from spilling. The coffee floated back into the cup and the cup floated back into my hand.

I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Woods.

"Good morning, Miss Ally," he said.

"Woods, nice to see you again," I said.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." I lead him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Up so early." He said.

"Yeah, the rest of us are still asleep. What are you doing here so early?"

"We are leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, my group and I have been here for awhile and we no longer feel that comfortable here anymore."

"Well best wishes to you all."

"I'm here to ask if you would like to come with us."

"All of us?"

"Either one. It's your choice to be with others like yourselves. Didn't you want that? I know Austin did."

"We just didn't feel at home there. We didn't belong there."

"So you would choose to live in the world of humans who think of us as monsters and creatures? That's a bunch of bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me and you hear it in my mind."

"I don't know about you, but I want to live in peace with humans."

"Peace? Peace?! They are the monsters here. What have we done to make them hate us so much? What have we done to make them so afraid of us?"

"They are only afraid of our powers."

"What's so scary about mind-reading and telekinesis?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Are you saying that you're more powerful than the rest of your friends? Rosie with her weather manipulation, Dez with his super speed, Trish with her fire tricks, and don't forget about your blondie, shapeshifting boy toy. Ooh, I'm afraid of him because all he does is change his physical appearance. Like that's a power."

"Don't you insult my boyfriend."

"It's adorable that you stand up for him. You're a good girlfriend even though he's half as powerful as you."

"Austin is powerful and I know that for a living."

"Well I have powerful mutants too."

"Well I know another mutant who's more powerful than any mutant alive."

"Really?"

"Yes, his name is Brandon and he can cancel mutant powers!" Oh, my God. What did I say?

"Brandon, eh?" grinned Woods. "He cancels mutant powers? I did hear something about a mutant cure."

"He has nothing to do with us. He's a little boy, for crying out loud!"

"Immature children cannot control a power as dangerous as this."

"Brandon is not dangerous at all. He is afraid of us all, you know?"

"You should be afraid of him. He's a child with no self-control. He could destroy our entire race!"

"He's mutant just like you guys. He would never harm anything."

"I must go now. Goodbye, Miss Ally." He walked towards the door and leave ax

Why did I tell him about Brandon? His thoughts was unraveling my mind. What have I done?

"Austin!" I hollered. "Guys, wake up!"

Austin came down the stairs and asked, "Ally, what's happening?"

"Wake the others up," I commanded. "Get dressed. We need to go the campsite now!"

We all got dressed and headed into the woods. As I changed, I made a quick phone call.

"Hello?" said the man.

"Stone, it's Ally. Is Brandon alright?"

"He's fine. He's in his room right now."

"Hey, get extra security over there. Don't let anyone in."

"Ally, what is going on?"

"I think some mutants are after Brandon. We need to make sure first. Just keep that place locked up and keep your eye on Brandon."

"Okay, Ally."

"Whatever you do, don't let anything happen to him. You understand me?"

"I'll keep him safe. Just go now!"

I hung up the phone. We all ran into the woods searching for the campsite.

"Where was the last place they were?" asked Trish.

"They're mutants," said Dez. "You can indentify any of them."

Should I have told them what I said to Woods? I don't know. I'm responsible if he's after Brandon. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

"There they are," shouted Rosie.

In the middle of the woods were a bunch of people standing. Each of them had jackets or coats that hid their faces.

I knew they don't stand a chance.

Suddenly, all of them disappeared. One by one just vanished, leaving only one.

The guy removed his hoodie to revealed his face. I knew who it was. That stupid Multi-Guy.

"It's about time you show up," he said.

Austin pinned him down to the ground. He snarled, "Shut up!"

"Easy, Blondie."

"Where is the camp?" I demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Austin yanked Multi-Guy's arm back. Multi-Guy said, "Hey!"

"Where are they?" I repeated.

"I won't say it."

"Tell me!"

"Alright! They went to San Francisco to find the healing boy. They're going to kill him!"


	9. Warning

They going to kill Brandon?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of those mutants. Now they're after Brandon.

"Oh, my God," I mumbled. "I told Woods about Brandon and now they're after him!"

"We have to save him!" said Austin.

"Save him?" chuckled Multi-Guy. "There's over fifty mutants and five of y'all. Like you would win."

Rosie walked over and shocked him. Once he went down, Rosie says, "We have to stop them!"

"Impossible," laughed Multi-Guy, as he got up.

"You are getting on my damn nerves!"

"I get on every pretty lady's nerves."

Dez sprinted towards him and pushes him into Rosie's hands, where she gives him the most powerful shock ever. Finally, she lets him go.

"Get ready," said Austin. "They're coming for Brandon."

We all exchanged looks until I said, "They're not gonna touch him."

We headed back to the house. We quickly got in Red and flew off.

"Guys, we have to hurry," said Trish. "Who knows what they'll do to Brandon."

"I don't even think that any of them will stand a chance against him," said Rosie. "He cancels mutant powers, remember?"

"True, but they're still going to kill him," said Austin. "We have to stop all of them."

"Let's save him." I said. "Can Red go any faster?"

"He's going as faster as he can," said Dez. "For God's sake, Ally, we're flying over Canada. It'll be another ten minutes. I promise."

"If Woods goes anywhere near Brandon, I swear he's gonna get it," said Austin.

"What can you do?" asked Trish.

"Yeah, what can you do, Austin?" asked Dez.

Finally, I snapped at them, "Will you guys stop it! I'm sick and tired of the three of y'all making fun of Austin."

"I haven't even said anything," said Rosie.

"You were thinking about it."

"Ally, thanks for trying to make me feel better," said Austin. "But you know I'm no hero."

"Having powers doesn't make you a hero," I told him. "Your bravery and sacrifice makes you a hero."

"You know that I would die for y'all."

"Not just us right now. For Brandon."

"Look! There they are!" Dez pointed to the window.

Finally, we were over Alcatraz. They were on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"There's no way that they can get over to Alcatraz island on the Golden Gate Bridge," said Trish.

"Guys, what is Woods's power again?" asked Austin.

"I hope it has nothing to do with the Golden Gate Bridge," said Dez.

"I think it does," I said. I had that feeling that Woods knows how to get over there to Alcatraz island.

Suddenly, the bridge rumbled. How is it shaking? An earthquake can't be happening or could possibly damage the bridge.

It's ends somehow disconnected from the main roads. Now it was floating in the air towards Alcatraz.

"Mary, mother of God," gasped Austin.

"Lord help us," said Dez.

We were faster than the bridge traveling. In front of the facility lab were tons of soldiers blocking the building. Each of them had weapons in their hands.

"There's enough of them, but I don't guns can take down mutants," said Dez.

"Let's go, guys," said Austin.

By the time, they land the bridge on the island. We all came down.

Rosie floated down with Trish on her back. Dez ran into font of the soldiers with me on his back. After he put me down, I started to suffocate a little.

"Did I tell you to hold your breath?" asked Dez.

"No," I choked.

"Yeah, hold your breath next time."

Austin, as an eagle, flew down and morphed back into his original form. The five of us ran in front of the soldiers.

"Some of y'all block the doors," commanded Trish. "The rest fight with us."

"What the hell are y'all standing around fo?" yelled Rosie. "We're on your side! Get moving, ladies!"

We stopped in front of them. I gazed at Woods.

"You fight against your own kind," he said aloud. "How weak especially when they want us to be human!"

"Stay away from Brandon!" yelled Austin. "He didn't do anything!"

"I think you should hear from someone else, Austin. Katerina, someone's here to see you."

Katerina? Who's that?

A mysterious creature appeared from behind woods. It was a female. Her appearence looked awfully hideous. Her eyes were creepy white. Her long lavender hair framed her ugly face. The color of her skin was deadly pale. I don't know why, but I knew her for some reason.

"Hello, old friends," she said. Her voice was familiar as well. Who was she?

"Kat?" said Austin. It was Kat? What has she done to herself?

"Holy shit!" said Rosie. "Kat, you look a bit different. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Shut up!" hissed Kat.

"Yes, sir," muttered Rosie.

"Kat, what did you do to yourself?" asked Austin.

"You needed to see who I was meant to be," she answered. "I thought you loved me! You even gave me your necklace!"

Necklace? What necklace?

"Love? I was just being your friend!" Austin explained.

"What's this about a necklace?" I interrupted.

"Ally, I can explain," said Austin.

Stone came in between us. He shouted, "We ain't got time for this shit!"

"Stone, you're here!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm fighting with y'all for that boy. Gentlemen, stand tall and get ready!"

We all got in our fighting stances. Trish lit up her palms, Rosie made te clouds come in, and Austin morphed into a lion.

I looked back at him one time and murmured, "You are worth fighting for."

He looked at me and we gazed at each other for a moment. Then, we looked back.

"Mutants…" yelled Woods. "Attack!"

"Go!" screamed Kat. "Destroy them all! Show no mercy!"

Before I knew it, both sides ran towards each other. Let the epic battle of mutants and humans…begin.


	10. War

It has finally started. Both sides lurched towards each other. The only people who stayed behind on the mutant side wet Kat, Woods, and some other guy.

Most of the soldiers shot at the mutants, but they weren't bullets. They were injections of some kind of substance. I think it was the cure.

My first opponent was a blonde, tall woman.

"You must be the little mind reader," she said.

"And you must be a whore," I said.

She swung her arm at me and I duck. Then, she swung her leg. Luckily, I caught her ankle and twisted it. I flipped her onto her back. My foot held her down on her throat while my hands held up her arms.

"Hey, soldier boy," I yelled to one guy next to me. "Shoot her."

He shot at her stomach. Now she was human.

"Thank you," I said to him.

Trish was lighting herself up until a figure knocked her down. It was Raven, in her were-cat form.

"Cats land on their feet and fire just burns," said Raven.

"I wanna see a cat get burned to death," growled Trish.

Trish tried her best, but Raven was too quick for her.

"Man, I hate cats!" yelled Trish.

Raven then had Trish in an arm lock. Raven laughed, "Fire just goes out."

Trish, enraged with a high level of angry, let out an angry scream. Her entire body was now on fire.

When Raven realized it, she screamed and leaped off of Trish. Raven tried to make a run for it, but Trish caught up to her. She yanked the cat woman back towards her and wrapped her arm around Raven's throat.

The were-cat suffocated and burned to death. Finally, when Raven stopped struggling, Trish lets her go. She drops to the ground dead.

Trish, now in her original form, says, "Thank, God, she only has one life."

Stone was up against a man, who stretched his arm out and threw away his gun. The flexible man then wrapped his long arms around Stone's throat. A blur pass through them and knocked the man away from Stone. It was Dez.

"This fight was be your last, Red," he yelled.

"We'll see about that," replied Dez.

He threw his arms at Dez, but Dez was too fast. However, when Dez wasn't paying attention, he successfully tied Dez up with his arms.

"Tangled up there, aren't you?" the man grinned.

Dez quickly unravels from his arms and runs around the man with them. After he was done, the man was tightly wrapped in his arms.

"Try to untangle that knot," commented Dez.

Machine Gun came up to me. He transforms his arms into machine guns once more. He said, "This is why women don't fight in wars."

He shot at me several times, but they didn't even reach me.

The bullets stood there floating in front of me. I said, "I'll show you what a real woman can do."

I telekinetically dissolved the bullets into tiny bits of nothing. Machine Gun aimed at me again, but I took control of his arms. His guns for hands were now aiming in his mouth.

Next thin I knew his guns went off. They stopped and Machine fell on the ground with blood running down his mouth.

Austin, in his original form, was knocking out every mutant that lurched towards him. I ran over to him and yelled, "What necklace did you give Kat?"

"Ally, now's not the time," said Austin.

"You gave her out necklace?! How could you?"

"It was an accident! I wasn't thinking straight."

"How could you give another girl a necklace that I gave you?! Do you like her or something?"

"It was a moment of weakness, Ally!"

A guy wrapped his arms around Austin's throat behind him. I angrily yanked his arms off of him and slammed my forehead against his.

"Look, babe," said Austin. "Kat was a good person, but she has two problems. She's evil now and she is not you."

I smiled for a moment and said, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Isn't this romantic?" said a voice next to me. It was Shadowmist.

I swung my arm at him, but he disappeared. He appeared next to Austin, but disappeared again.

Austin and I were back to back waiting for Shadowmist to reappear.

"He could be anywhere," said Austin. "Keep your eyes open."

Shadow appeared in front of me. I kick my foot towards him, but he then again disappeared. Over and over he appears in front of Austin and in front of me.

For the brief moment, I took a glimspe in Austin's thoughts.

"Ally, do you know what I'm thinking?" asked Austin.

"Uh-huh," I said.

We turned around and locked our arms together. Shadowmist appeared shortly. Austin swunged me towards him. Successfully, my legs hit him.

Once I was back on my feet, Shadowmist was weakly back on his. I kicked my foot up to his groin. When he leaned over in pain, I kicked him in the face.

Shadowmist falls back into Austin's arms. Austin immediately snapped his neck. The teleporting mutant fell to the ground. At last he was dead.

"It's about time," said Austin.

About six mutants ran towards Rosie and tried to jump on her. Rosie lifted her arms up, which made the wind grow stronger. The six mutants flew back against a metal fence.

Then, Rosie threw lightning strikes at them on the fence. Each of them were being electrocuted to death. Finally, Rosie stopped.

"You just got shaked and baked, bitches," laughed Rosie.

"Those stupid children," muttered Woods. "Undertaker, go get the boy."

A heavy-built man dressed like a future stone soldier stomped towards the building. His footsteps sound a lot like thunder. Most of the guards try to stop him, but he was too strong. He walked right through the brick wall of the facility lab.

"He's going after Brandon," I screamed.

"Not if I get there first," said Dez.

"Hurry, Dez!"

He ran into the lab to save Brandon.


	11. Escape

Dez ran pass the Undertaker, which makes the Undertaker trip and fall. The Undertaker looks at Dez and screams, "You redheaded son of bitch! Do you know who I am?! I'm the Undertaker!"

The Undertaker got up and chases Dez, but the red head was too fast. He begins to break through walls, which makes Dez freak out more.

Finally, Dez found Brandon's room. Brandon was at the corner of his room in fear.

"Dez!" He yelled and ran towards him.

"Come on, Brandon," said Dez. "This guy's close by."

Smash! The Undertaker breaks through the wall. Dez and Brandon stood there in fear against the other wall.

Dez ran towards him, but the Undertaker throws him against the other wall.

"Dez!" yelled Brandon.

"You may be fast, but you're not unstoppable," the Undertaker laughed. He looked at Brandon. "I found you."

"You might wanna get back," Brandon said. "You're no match for me."

"No match for me?!" laughed the Undertaker.

"What are you laughing at, dickhead?"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, you stupid-head! I'm not afraid of you or your fat-ass!"

"You made a big mistake!"

The Undertaker charges toward Brandon. Once he was near them, Brandon gets out of the way. The Undertaker slams his head into the wall and falls to the ground.

Brandon quickly ran over to Dez and helped him up.

"Brandon, how did you do that?" asked Dez.

"He was unstoppable until he met me," answered Brandon. "Come on!"

Dez and Brandon ran out of the room.

Most of the mutants were finally destroyed. Rosie came up to me and said, "All done. Two more to go!"

"Where's Austin?" I asked.

"Looking for someone, Miss Ally," Woods said aloud.

I looked behind me. Woods had his arm around Austin's neck.

"NO!" I screamed.

Trish and Rosie gripped both of my arms and held me back.

"Come any closer, Ally, and he gets it," Woods warned me.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Austin.

"Shut up!"

"Woods, don't hurt him, please!" I almost cried.

"I'll tell you what, Ally," grinned Woods. "You throw the bridge at the facility lab and I'll let him live. If you don't, then his head will be in my arms."

"It's not worth it, Ally," yelled Austin.

It came to my attention that I had no other choice.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Good girl, Ally," said Woods.

As Woods moves out of my way with Austin, I took a deep breath in. My hands rose up.

The Goldeen Gate Bridge slowly rises up into the air.

Trish murmured, "Is she really going through with this?"

"Only God knows," Rosie responded.

The Golden Gate Bridge was carefully floating over us. I looked up at it.

"Only the one with a pure heart would sacrifice for those she loves," said Woods. "Now do it."

I looked back at Woods and said, "You don't control me."

I threw my arms down, which made the bridge go down as well.

BOOM! Dust was everywhere. So foggy and thick that I couldn't see. It was starting to clear up.

Where was Woods? Where was Austin? Did they both die?

Finally, I found Woods on the ground. One broken piece of the bridge was on his body crushing him to death.

He was shaking and looked up at me.

"I'll see you in hell!" He screamed.

Then, he dropped to the ground. Woods was dead at last.

"Ally?" said a voice.

I turned around and it was Austin.

"Austin," I breathed. "You're alright."

"I'm sorry about what I did. I'm sorry for giving Kat my necklace. It was a stupid mistake."

"Where is Kat anywhere?"

"I bet she took off. Probably too scared to face us."

"I'm so happy you're okay."

"I'm here now."

We embraced each other into our arms. I closed my eyes. My Austin was alright. My chest against his, feeling his heart beating like mine.

My eyes slowly opened for the moment. I was staring at the facility lab. Brandon came out of there with Dez. Dez looked like he was knocked out. He had his one arm over Brandon and his other arm around Austin.

Wait! Austin?! That can't be Austin is with me right now. If that's Austin, then who's—Aww!

A sharp pain came through the back of my neck. Austin pulled me off of him.

"Luckily, I copied your powers," he said. Suddenly, Austin morphed into…Kat!

"Ally!" screamed Trish.

"No!" yelled Austin, as he ran towards us. "Get away from her!"

Kat took the sharp pain out of my neck. It was revealed to be syringe.

"You're nothing but a pathetic human," laughed Kat.

She let me go, then kicked me in the chest.

There I went, flying in the air. My body felt weightless now. I couldn't even stopped myself from falling. No control anymore. What was happening? I felt incredibly weak. I felt all of my energy leaving me in the blink of an eye.

Before I could hit the ground, someone caught me in the air. Rosie was the one who caught me. She got us back on the ground and laid me down. Trish and the boys came to both of my sides.

"Ally, look at me," said Rosie. "Read my thoughts. Look at something. Come on!"

When I thought I was close to their minds, I wasn't as close as I thought. Their thoughts, memories, and images were fading away from me. No, don't go! Please, no!

"Ally?" said Austin.

"I'm human now," I mumbled.


	12. New Prodigy

It was happening. I always knew I wasn't normal when I discovered that I was a mutant. Now I am a human.

"Ally," said Brandon, "she injected the cure inside of you."

"Oh, my God," I gasped. My powers were gone for good. I can no longer move any object with my mind or read any thought in anyone's mind.

"Kat is gonna be dead!" yelled Austin.

"Austin, don't go!" I screamed. "She's too dangerous."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Even if the sacrifice is your own life."

"No, sweetheart, please."

He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I love you. You three take care of her!" Then, he took off.

"Someone stop him," I said. "She could kill him!"

"Guys, I have an idiot idea," said Rosie. She whispered to us the plan.

"Rose, are you insane?" I shrieked.

"You're the only one who can stop her," said Dez. "Ally, you can do this."

"Brandon?" I glanced at him.

"I'll do it," he said. "I can't make any promises."

Austin ran towards Kat. He yelled, "Hey, Copy Kat! Miss me?"

"My dear, sweet, precious, Austin," she said.

"How dare you hurt my girlfriend?"

"I knew you wouldn't like her if she was a human."

"Her humanity has nothing to do with our relationship. Kat, you can try all you want, but I will never see you the way I see Ally."

Kat let out a scream. She ran towards Austin. Each time Austin swung his arm or threw his leg up at Kat, she somehow moves out of te way before it happens.

"I read minds now, Austin," Kat reminded him. "I already know what you're going to do."

"This isn't you, Kat. You were actually a good person and pretty too."

"You thought I was pretty?"

"Not anymore."

"This is why you must die!"

She slammed Austin onto the ground and put her foot on his chest. Kat grinned, "Your only ability is to change your physical appearance. You're just pathetic. You are not worthy to be called a mutant. Now you die!"

"Do whatever you want to me, Kat, but you will never make me be ashamed of my power."

Before she could hurt him anymore, I cried out, "Let him go!"

Kat gazes at me. I floated up into the air. The wind under me grew stronger and stronger. Dark clouds rolled in along with thunder and lightning. I was surrounded by cosmic flames.

Austin looks at me too. His eyes widen as he gazes at me. "Wow, Alls," he mumbled. "Never noticed how hot you are."

"Get away from my man!" I hissed at Kat.

"Or what?" asked Kat.

"Then, you die!"

I lunged at Kat, knocking her off of Austin. Austin quickly ran towards the guys.

"What the hell happened to Ally?" demanded Austin.

"We gave her our powers," answered Dez.

"What? Why would you guys do that?"

"It was the only way to stop Kat," said Rosie. "With all three of our powers, we made her unstoppable."

"You guys know that Kat can still replicate Ally's powers, right?"

"That's where Brandon comes in," said Trish.

"I'll make sure Kat never copies any other power again," said Brandon.

"Take your time, Brandon," said Austin.

As I pinned Kat down, she said, "You know I can still copycat your powers?"

"Then, let our last battle begin," I screamed.

I lifted my arms up and lightning surrounded my skin. My palm touched her cheekbone. I have her a powerful shock.

After I did, Kat was still in good shape. She threw her fist at me. I ran to the other side before she could hit me. Over and over it happened.

Kat telekinetically lifted one broken piece of the bridge up. Next thing I knew Kat threw it at me. Luckily, I got out of the way.

"Where's your pride?" I shouted. "Fight with your strength! Not your powers!"

"Alright then."

Kat and I started fighting. Over the pass eight months, I've been practicing martial arts and jujitsu. Kat's moves were more untamed and animalistic.

She finally had my arm on my back and had her other arm wrapped around my neck.

"Still tough as nails, Ally," asked Kat.

"You know I am," I growled through my clenched teeth.

My weight shifted onto my right leg and I swung my left leg up at Kat's face. She released me and I jumped far away from her.

"Come on, Brandon," said Austin. "Are you waiting or something?"

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing."

Kat glared at me. "You may be more powerful than you were, but I can copy your powers again and again and again."

"What was the point of this?" I asked. "Because Austin loves me? He never saw you that way. Just because you have more power doesn't mean he's going to like you."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"He loves me, not you. Austin will always be the one I love. No matter what you do, Austin doesn't love you."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong, Kat? Are you afraid of me? Was it because Austin never liked you? He never did and he never will!"

"SHUT UP!"

Copy Kat lunged at me. She was really mad at me. Since she had my telekinesis, everything surrounding her was moving.

Objects and pieces of the Golden Gate Bridge floated up into the air. Water from the ocean rose up like an upside down waterfall. Everything was floating in the air or moving in some way.

"Brandon!" said Rosie.

"It's not time yet," said Brandon.

Kat angrily made me float in the air. She was face to face with me.

"Well, well, well," she grinned. "Looks like you're not as powerful as you used to be."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," I said.

"You are weak, pathetic, and nothing! You just move objects! I copy everything!"

A glowing emerged from Kat. Her body spasms and flew back away from me.

I looked at the gang. Brandon gazes at Kat with his eyes squinted. A glowing ball came out of Kat and flew into me.

Kat went back to normal and looked at me. I gave a little smiled.

"You're powerless now," I said.

Kat then ran away from me. I chased her. She fearfully looked back at me numerously.

I flew over her and appeared in front of Kat. Before she could scream, I grabbed her by the throat. Kat struggled and gasped, "Ally, please! Please!"

"It'll be the last time you copycat," I said.

My telekinesis were under my control again. It was time to get rid of Kat.

Blood began to run down her face from her eyes. Now blood came out of her nose, her mouth, and her ears. Her skin began to shrivel up and her hair was falling off of her head. At last when her hair and blood was gone, her skin fell off. So did her flesh. Her skeleton collapsed onto the ground. Finally, it all transformed into dust and flew away into the air.

Everything carefully went back to the ground and the water. I looked back at my friends.

"Guys," I breathed.

All of them ran over and hugged me. I uncontrollably started crying. I wasn't sad at all. As my eyes were watering, I smiled victoriously.

They all let me go. My body began to glow. Four glowing balls emerged from me. Each of them floated back to Austin, Dez, Rosie, and Trish.

"Ahh, Mother Nature!" Rose shouted. "Momma Rosie's home!"

"Wait," said Austin. "I never gave Ally any of my powers."

"I didn't give you your own power," said Brandon. "But I didn't give you someone else's power. Try it out."

Austin next to me morphed into me. He, as me, gazed at me.

"Ally, your thoughts!" He gasped. "I-I-I can hear them." He morphed back into himself. "Brandon?"

"You wanted to have more power, right?" He said. "I gave you Kat's power to replicate mutant powers."

"That's amazing! You realized how much more power I can use?"

"I'm proud of you," I said to Austin. "Guys, you don't think that…we're the only mutants left."

"I don't think we are, Alls," said Trish. "Besides, we didn't wipe out our entire race. We just wiped out the bad ones."

"Brandon," I said to him, "I'm sorry about this. I told them that you were here."

"It's okay. I never thought that you guys would risk your own lives for me."

"We risk out lives for each other and you," said Austin.

"Hey, Brandon," I said. "Just to let you know. There's only five of us. We have room for one more family member. What do you say?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Brandon.


End file.
